


Пачули и бергамот

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Иногда посмертие представляет собой всего лишь визит к психотерапевту.





	Пачули и бергамот

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативный взгляд на психотерапевтические отношения

На второй день после того, как меня оповестили о её смерти — у Инги, оказывается, была привычка носить мою визитку в кошельке, однако не брать ни паспорта, ни иных документов — она появилась в моей квартире. Мне хотелось бы зафиксировать точный временной промежуток, сделать так, как констатируют после неудавшейся операции хирурги — указать время смерти. В нашем случае — то время, после которого я поверила, что смерть это не финал. Но я не могу сделать этого. Я помню, что стояло раннее утро: только начинало светлеть, и в квартире стояла та глухая тишина, о которой любят писать специализирующиеся на триллерах литераторы. Я сама поначалу решила, что ещё сплю. Это было бы естественно, решить так: сплю и вижу Ингу, свою мёртвую клиентку, поскольку переживаю её смерть и не отпустила ситуацию. В моем случае всё было вдвойне естественно. Понимаете ли, я даже видела тело Инги: живу в двух шагах от того перекрёстка, где её сбила машина. Фактически, я была одной из тех, кто видел её смерть (не саму агонию, но то, что всё-таки сохраняется на месте преступления, не энергия, не то, что так любят транслировать в эзотерических журналах — но что-то угасающее, уходящее, трагичное) — была свидетелем, может быть, единственным свидетелем из тех, кому в самом деле было небезразлично произошедшее. 

Тем более, я в самом деле испытывала грусть в связи с её смертью. Я понимала, что это именно грусть — и некоторая доля стыда, ведь мне не назвали имя клиентки: только то, что именно моя пациентка попала в ДТП и погибла, что им необходимо идентифицировать её тело. На автомате я спросила, где это произошло — и обнаружила, что нахожусь совсем рядом. Признаюсь, в первый момент я подумала о другой девушке: та переживала кризис ориентации и я испытывала свойственное мне беспокойство за клиентку. Про Ингу же я даже не подумала, а увидев её тело, испытала иррациональное облегчение. Не самоубийство. Не моя вина. А потом стало больно и стыдно: возможно, тогда всё и началось. А может быть и нет. 

Инга, Инга... Студентка архитектурного вуза. Высокая, нескладная, по меркам средней полосы России смуглая. Она жаловалась на прокрастинацию и тревожность. Впереди была сессия, Инга беспокоилась, что не справляется с заданиями и не оправдывает ожиданий профессора, очевидно выделяющего её среди других студентов. 

Она задумалась и перешла дорогу на красный свет. Почему с собой она взяла только мою визитку, кошелёк и плеер? 

На протяжении следующих дней я задавалась вопросами, на которые никто не мог дать мне ответа.

 

Вот поэтому я и не особенно удивилась, увидев её силуэт в прихожей. 

— Инга? — я спросила так, точно ничего особенного в её появлении в моей квартире не было. Будто вот так она приходит раз в пару дней, но она, само собой, никогда ко мне домой не приходила: клиентов я принимала в специальном арендованном помещении, даже принципиально рассматривала другой район, желая отделять работу от личной жизни. Конечно, это мне не удалось — я была бы не против проводить в своём кабинете большую часть своей жизни, благо, после ремонта он мне всё больше нравился. Я притащила туда пару фотографий, сделанных мной пару лет назад, плед, несколько книг… Словом, находиться там было приятно, и меня радовало, когда клиенты отзывались так же. 

Нужно сообщить здесь и сейчас, что я жертва профдеформации, как бы печально это ни звучало. Я принималась анализировать всё, что находилось рядом со мной и имело свойство думать. Я разбирала свои поступки и мысли столько раз, что вся моя речь теперь состояла из характерных слов: в общем-то, на своей личной терапии я занималась тем, что пыталась прекратить «интеллектуализировать» и начать чувствовать. Ожившая после очевидной и окончательной смерти клиентка в моей квартире как никогда способствовала пробуждению эмоций. 

— Доброе утро. Простите, что разбудила. 

Тут-то моё дыхание и пресеклось. Для сна это было слишком реальным: босыми ногами я чувствовала шероховатость ковра, кошка, до того шуршавшая по своим кошачьим делам в ванной, выскочила и зашипела. И выглядела Инга как в день своей смерти — стояла в широких синих брюках и белой блузке, а в руках держала драповое темно-синее пальто, немного запачканное. Пальто я видела не единожды, симпатичная вещь; во время сеанса я про себя даже отметила, как оно сочетается с самим образом Инги, очевидно тщательно продуманным. 

 

Она не вызывала у меня тревоги как клиентка. Интерес и участие, сочувствие — я и сама помнила, как сдавала экзамены, и, признаться, не хотела повторения этого опыта. Инга вызывала у меня тревогу как галлюцинация, возникшая на почве травмы из-за смерти клиентки. Неясное чувство нелогичности. И иррациональная вина. Как будто каким-то магическим образом я могла её спасти. Не очень помогало то, что я знала — не могла. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — мне так хотелось верить, что это сон. Я продолжала спрашивать и в то же время продолжала надеяться.

— Ищу выход. Не могу выбраться из вашего дома, понимаете? Обошла все квартиры: меня никто не видит. Ну, кошка одна прогнала, — Инга сморщилась и махнула рукой, точно указывая на упомянутую. — А вы видите. 

— А я вижу. 

Я закрыла глаза и открыла их снова. Ничего не изменилось. Инга выжидающе смотрела на меня.

— Можно пройти?

— Проходи... — растерянно ответила я. — Мы нарушаем правила проведения сеанса, но думаю, это не будет критичным в данных обстоятельствах. 

Инга хмыкнула. Она зашла в гостиную и принялась оглядываться, точно так же, как рассматривала мой кабинет во время первых сеансов. 

— Вам нравятся корабли?

— Нравятся. 

В самом деле, я коллекционировала кораблики: упрятанные в бутылки, схематично сделанные или же детально воссозданные. Для меня они символизировали надежду, прямо как в эпоху географических открытий, тех перемен, что однажды определили век и историю. И вот моя мертвая клиентка стояла посреди моей гостиной, держа в руках один из кораблей — самый маленький. Это была модель яхты, купленная мной в Техническом музее Берлина. Корабль не падал из её рук. Шкаф за её спиной не просвечивал. Зазвучал и умолк мой будильник. 

Я смотрела на Ингу и не могла поверить в то, что она реальна. Объективная реальность, и так условная, хрупкая, ограничивающаяся разве что неживыми предметами, расходилась по швам. Я пыталась вести себя нормально, но понимала, что уже несколько секунд разеваю и закрываю снова рот, а контролировать это не могу. Выглядело, должно быть, глупо. Инга держалась достойнее, а она, вообще-то, была мертва. 

— Я не уверена, что пришла на терапию. Я вообще не знаю, почему я здесь. Честное слово, я знаю, что попала под машину: думала, что умру, а вместо этого брожу здесь. — наконец начала говорить Инга. Она поправила волосы, придирчиво посмотрела в зеркало. Я наблюдала за ней, чудовищным усилием воли сохраняя спокойствие. Инга позволяла мне это наблюдение, принимая его как часть привычной для нас формы коммуникации.

На первом сеансе она вела себя точно так же: мало говорила, присматривалась ко мне, иногда загадочно и чуточку смешно щурилась, а под конец сеанса заявила, что в кабинете пахнет её любимыми запахами — ладан, пачули, бергамот. Даже в записной книжке, где я фиксировала свои наблюдения за пациентами, у меня помимо её имени значилось то же самое. Пачули и бергамот. 

«Я буду скучать по этому запаху», — подумала я, подумала — и тут же постаралась отвлечься. 

— Ты взяла с собой мою визитку, — наконец заметила я. — Но не взяла больше ничего. Почему?

Инга подняла голову и удивленно уставилась на меня.

— Я так сделала? Я просто взяла сумку, потому что хотела прогуляться. Думала зайти в магазин, но поняла, что забыла паспорт. Возвращаться было лень, и я пошла к ближайшему знакомому месту, где сигареты можно купить без паспорта. У меня его до сих пор спрашивают, знаете ли. Спрашивали.

— То есть, ты просто схватила сумку? Тебя, между прочим, заподозрили в суицидальных наклонностях. Иногда так бывает: мы делаем вещи неосознанно, как будто нами управляет что-то. Может быть, ты хотела сказать о чем-то моей визиткой. Которую вовсе необязательно носить в кошельке. Маленьком кошельке, куда едва вмещаются купюры.

 

Я видела её кошелек. Он и правда был крохотный, с двумя отделениями. Деньги она всегда доставала смятые, свёрнутые несколько раз. Визитка, которую она тоже как-то вытащила, уже тогда была потертой, точно кто-то неоднократно доставал её, теребил, клал обратно, иногда ненароком сминая уголки. 

 

— Я просто схватила сумку. Почему вы не говорите со мной о том, что я мертва и в вашей квартире? У вас, между прочим, очень странные соседи. Бабушка-вахтёрша, например, спала в обнимку с огромным бульдогом. Потом из какой-то квартиры, куда я зашла в первую очередь, меня выгнала кошка: серьёзно выгнала, шипела и пыталась укусить! А потом вы. 

— А потом я... 

— Я же ничего вам не должна? — перебила Инга. — Или вы мне?

— Нет. Ты считаешь, это могло стать причиной?

— Что-то должно было стать причиной! — она вспылила. — Бред же! Я даже не умерла нормально! 

— А хотела? — я нахмурилась.

— Нет. Да... Нет, не хотела. Я про это думала. Все иногда об этом думают, не правда ли? Но планов не вынашивала, вовсе не намеревалась. Да и зачем? Разве у меня были причины?

— Тебе виднее. — я пожала плечами. — Я спрашиваю, потому что переживаю шок из-за нахождения мертвой клиентки в моей квартире. Возможно, я галлюцинирую.

— Надеюсь, что я галлюцинирую! 

— Видишь ли… — тут я замолчала, задержала дыхание, а затем продолжила. – Я до конца не верю, что ты умерла. И пытаюсь разобраться в причинах более-менее реальных: в том, что случилось с тобой перед тем, как ты попала под машину. Иначе нам с тобой придётся поговорить о том, насколько вероятно то, что я схожу с ума или о том, что у тебя очень своеобразное посмертие.

 

Инга расхохоталась и закрыла лицо руками. 

— Вы представляете, как это смешно! — она всхлипнула от смеха. — Ты умираешь, надеешься на покой, посмертие, даже пресловутый страшный суд, а вместо этого попадаешь на сеанс к психотерапевту! И всё это в его доме под шипение кошки этого же психотерапевта. Господи, в следующей жизни роди меня ужиком!

 

Я смотрела на то, как она смеётся: искренне и беззаботно, так, как иногда было на сеансах, когда она рассказывала о своём университете, о том, как однажды собака погрызла её чертежи, а преподаватель, к счастью, взял и погрызенные, о том, как она ходила в кино со своей подругой. Мы занимались с ней около полугода, и теперь, зная, что это больше не повторится, я наслаждалась этими короткими минутами. Инга устроилась в кресле с ногами, стащила лежащий на спинке плед и закуталась в него, заправила за уши темно-каштановые волосы, и теперь они торчали неаккуратно, хотя, пожалуй, и мило. Моя кошка Триша действительно продолжала на неё шипеть, но как-то осторожно, будто сомневаясь, стоит ли так рисковать. В конце концов она смирилась и, поглядывая то на Ингу, то на меня, свернулась прямо перед креслом. 

— Кажется, я ей понравилась! — удовлетворенно заметила Инга.

Я пожала плечами. 

На самом деле, моей кошке очень нравились люди: она была ласковой с того момента, как я увидела её на остановке. Триша тогда была совсем маленьким котёнком, облезлым, несуразным, с непропорционально длинными лапами и огромными ушами, но то, как она пыталась обратить на себя внимание хоть кого-нибудь… Я взяла её на руки и чуть не заплакала, когда она хрипло замурчала, продолжая тереться головой о моё пальто. С тех пор Триша обнималась со всеми моими редкими гостями, однако особую любовь она питала к тем, кто пытался за мной ухаживать. Я про себя шутила, что даже моя кошка уделяет больше внимания моей личной жизни, чем я сама. Теперь это почему-то вспомнилось, но я отмахнулась: сейчас были дела поважнее. 

— Ты говорила, что не можешь выбраться из дома.

Инга кивнула. 

— На самом деле не могу. Там туман — за окнами, за дверью. И я не знаю, куда идти, иду наощупь — и снова попадаю в дом.

— Пойдём вместе, я попробую тебя вывести.

— Давайте попытаемся, — она кивнула снова, заулыбалась и снова начала поправлять волосы.

 

Раньше я не замечала, как часто она прихорашивается. Пару раз я заставала её перед зеркалом у моего кабинета, и она всё время выглядела так, точно только что пыталась закрепить на голове нечто сложное и едва держащееся. Мне с моим каре было как-то не до того, к высоким причёскам и хитро сделанным укладкам я относилась с равнодушием, хотя наблюдать на Инге подобные прически было даже приятно. 

«Может быть, я была к ней невнимательна», — думала я, спускаясь вместе с Ингой по лестнице. 

Она то и дело оглядывалась, точно опасаясь, что вот сейчас я исчезну из её поля зрения, и она останется одна наедине с туманом, страхами, в конце концов, собственной смертью. Должно быть, ей было страшно — знать, что её жизнь закончена, а она почему-то продолжает существование, причем замудрённое, с квестами и затейливыми препятствиями! На пару секунд стало тревожно и мне: а ну как после моей смерти и я буду бегать по дому своего психотерапевта, ещё искать его квартиру, я же понятия не имею, где он живет, стучаться, объяснять, что не могу до конца умереть без его участия ко мне… 

— Инга!

Она уже готова была нажать кнопку домофона, когда я остановила её. 

— Да?

— Как ты нашла мой дом?

— Что? — этого вопроса Инга не ожидала и растерянно заулыбалась.

— Инга, послушай. Ты удивлялась всему подряд, но не тому, что оказалась именно в моём доме и, казалось бы, по случайности встретила меня. Когда ты зашла в квартиру, ты сказала мне, что разбудила — не что-то вроде «не ожидала вас встретить». Твоя визитка… Она была не в кошельке, я вспомнила. Она была в сумке: ты перекладывала мою визитку в каждую из тех сумок, которые ты носишь? И это при том, что у тебя и так есть мой телефон… Скажи мне честно, что ты делала у моего дома в день своей смерти?

 

На протяжении моего монолога Инга бледнела. Я вдруг заметила, как меняется её лицо — от растерянности к испугу, от испуга к чему-то, похожему на смирение. 

— Я правда задумалась. Машина вылетела слишком быстро. Моя смерть — вина водителя и моей рассеянности. Это всё, что тебе стоит знать. — наконец ответила она.

— Нам некуда торопиться. У тебя есть возможность сказать мне всё, что ты хочешь.

— Я так и собиралась. — Инга улыбнулась и посмотрела на меня. — Я действительно собиралась поговорить. Но, кажется, моё время вышло, посмотри.

 

Тогда я впервые увидела туман, о котором говорила Инга. Он сочился сквозь дверь и мало-помалу заволакивал подъезд. Фигура моей пациентки вдруг начала расплываться, точно прячась за пеленой дымки — или, может быть, это были мои слёзы, которые мне не хотелось сдерживать с того момента, как я (может быть, раньше самой Инги) догадалась о том, почему она на самом деле пришла ко мне. 

— Посмотри на меня! Хотя бы раз посмотри на меня так, будто мы не связаны долгом, посмотри! 

— Мы и не связаны, просто есть правила — их запрещено нарушать для твоей же безопасности. — я покачала головой. — Есть вещи, которые нельзя преступать. Не здесь и не сейчас: мы не можем находиться в других отношениях.

— Тогда пойдём со мной. — Инга посмотрела умоляюще. — Мы можем попытаться ещё раз. В любом другом месте.

— Не сможем. Это ничего не изменит. На правду нельзя закрывать глаза. 

— Тогда просыпайся. Открывай глаза, Юля. Юля!

 

И я действительно закрыла, а затем распахнула глаза. И почти не удивилась, когда обнаружила, что стою в пижаме посреди подъезда перед недоумевающей бабушкой-консъержем, вышедшей на шум. 

— Я давно здесь стою? — прозвучало по-детски. 

— Да минут десять. Работать меньше надо, Юленька, — усмехнулась бабушка. — Я ещё удивилась, кто тут дверью хлопает — туда-сюда, туда-сюда. А, видимо, ты и выходила.

— Может быть, и я. Спасибо!

Я поблагодарила её и, поёжившись, побрела обратно в собственную квартиру. 

 

Окно было распахнуто. Триша вопросительно мяукнула, увидев меня на пороге, а затем прыгнула на кресло. Плед, съехавший со спинки кресла, лежал так, точно кто-то действительно кутался в него совсем недавно. Пахло свежим утренним воздухом, дождём и моими любимыми духами — в последние несколько месяцев я вдруг начала предпочитать не привычные цитрусовые, а винтажные духи; пачули, ладан и бергамот напоминали мне о чем-то несбывшемся, иллюзорном. Какое-то время я стояла посреди квартиры и растерянно разглядывала привычную обстановку, думая о том, какой, вне сомнения, странный сон я только что видела. 

— Дожили, я лунатила в собственном подъезде… — раздраженно пробормотала я.

Я уже собиралась лечь спать, предварительно закрыв дверь на все защёлки, когда что-то привлекло моё внимание. 

Маленький кораблик! Модель яхты, привезённая мной из Берлина, исчезла, а взамен неё на освободившемся месте лежала стопка моих новеньких, недавно распечатанных визиток.


End file.
